


christmas feels warmer with you

by woongie



Series: i couldn't be more in love [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Ugly Christmas Sweaters, kind of short, park jisung is also whipped (but secretly), stan jaesung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woongie/pseuds/woongie
Summary: jaemin couldn't help but let his heart become soft for a certain park jisung on christmas eve.maybe all the time he wasted on knitting that ugly christmas sweater was worth it after all.





	christmas feels warmer with you

"jaemin, for the last time—i'm not wearing that sweater!"

jaemin drops both his arms to his side, exhaling, "but sungie, i knitted it just for you!" he huffs, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "do you know how many afternoons i wasted just to finish this thing?" jaemin pulls the sweater to his chest and sticks his bottom lip out. using his extensive charm to bluff the younger into putting the wool sweater on.

the younger of the two lets an exasperated sigh fall out his mouth. jaemin is lucky he's cute and older, otherwise jisung would've told him to shove the ugly christmas sweater up his ass.

with a sigh, jisung reluctantly agrees to jaemin's wishes. "alright, alright, fine. stop whining and i'll wear the damn thing," he mumbles as he proceeds to take the ugly piece of clothing from jaemin. 

"aw! i knew you'd come around sooner or later, sungie," jaemin beams at the orange haired boy, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. 

"i'm already regretting inviting you over for dinner," jisung grumbles while he shrugs the sweater over his head. "this thing is itchy as hell!"

jaemin rolls his eyes and slaps jisung's arm. "hey! appreciate my efforts, you brat," he frowns, crossing his arms against his chest again. 

the younger chuckles, finally managing to slip both his arms into the holes. "i'm only kidding, nana. you know i'll always appreciate everything you do."

heat creeps up jaemin's face and crawls right up to his cheeks. he could practically feel his heart start to pick up its pace. his mind goes blank for a split-second, suddenly too flustered to function.

pathetically, he sputters out a few incoherent words; thankfully jisung pays him no mind, too busy with adjusting the sweater to look at jaemin.

jaemin coughs, "yeah, thanks, broski."

"broski?" jisung stutters out, amusement dancing in his wide eyes. "the fuck?"

"hey, watch your language!" jaemin scowls and slaps jisung's arm again while mentally cursing himself for suddenly getting all flustered and panicked.

"i'm sixteen, not a kid, hyung!" jisung whines, holding the arm jaemin slapped. "i'm almost old enough to drive by myself!"

jaemin softly smiles, "sixteen or not, you'll always be my baby."

"stop saying things like that, hyung, you're gonna gross me out," jisung scrunches his nose and flicks his fringe away, rolling his eyes at the older's words.

jaemin is so sure his brain was just messing with him again, but he could swear he saw jisung's face flush for about a second. he lets himself indulge in this knowledge with a proud smile.

"whatever, you big baby," jaemin giggles and jisung revels in the way the elder's eyes form adorable crescent moons from the action.

it's moments like these that jisung treasures the most. more than he treasures getting the last word in arguments. every second passing is never truly wasted if it's spent hanging out with his nana hyung. 

jisung only feels comfortable with a few select people at best. na jaemin just happened to be at the top of his list.

shaking his head, jisung intertwines jaemin's hand with his and leads him to the enormous christmas tree that takes up almost all the space in the living room, before pulling the elder towards the big box of garlands and christmas balls.

"c'mon, let's decorate this tree!" jisung grins enthusiastically, still holding jaemin's hand in his. warmth and comfort blooming in his heart.

fondly, jaemin looks over to the boy whose eyes outshine even the brightest stars and nods. "let's make it the prettiest tree no one's ever seen before."

**Author's Note:**

> sup, i hope you enjoyed reading this (poorly written) jaesung one shot. it's the first time i posted anything on ao3 so sound off your thoughts below and don't forget to stan jaesung!


End file.
